Advertising has long enjoyed considerable innovation by skilled artisans in an effort to efficiently, inexpensively and easily communicate advertising medium to consumers. Although television and radio embody exemplary mechanisms for communicating advertising messages to consumers, they prove very expensive and, for some, prohibitively expensive. Less expensive means of advertising, such as billboards and yellow page advertising, however, prove largely ineffective as an efficient and cost-effective means of advertising. In view of the present apparatus and methods for presenting advertisements to consumers, the need for certain new and useful innovations for reducing the cost and increasing the effectiveness of advertising is evident.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide improved apparatus and methods for supporting indicia and, more particularly, for supporting advertising indicia.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus for supporting indicia that is easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus for supporting indicia that is inexpensive.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus for supporting indicia that is highly effective for delivering and communicating indicia to consumers.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus for supporting indicia that may be easily and inexpensively installed with conventional railings.
It is still a further provision of the present invention to decrease the costs of advertising.
It is yet still a further provision of the present invention to provide small business owners and entrepreneurs with an inexpensive alternative to advertising as compared with television, radio and billboard advertising.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus for supporting indicia that is easy to use.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus for supporting indicia that may be used outside and inside.